Quidditch
by radical-rebel
Summary: Oneshot. HarryDraco. The Gryffindors booked the quidditch pitch; the Slytherins can't leave them in peace. Harry's sleep-deprived, Draco's argumentative, and fighting ensues. No flames, thanks!


_A/N: Hooray for summer vacation! I now have time to write again, and time to sit down and post what I write. So here's a silly little fic that my friend wanted me to write. She supplied the idea, and since I had nothing else worth writing at the time, I decided I might as well. The scene is the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Harry's sleep-deprived, Draco's argumentative, and fighting ensues. Enjoy, and please review! Reviews make me absurdly happy. If you find any mistakes, spelling, grammar, or otherwise, please let me know! _

* * *

It all started with the Slytherins. If they hadn't booked the Quidditch pitch on the same night that Harry did, there never would have been a problem. Unfortunately, they did, and there was. 

"Harry, look," Katie Bell pointed. The Slytherin team was currently filing onto the pitch. They didn't spare so much as a look for the Gryffindor team, which was already in the air.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" Ron muttered.

"Someone ought to go tell them we were here first," Ginny said, glaring meaningfully at Harry. He took the hint; after all, he was captain.

"Hey guys, bad news," he called. "We've already booked the pitch for tonight. Why don't you just mosey on back to your Common Room and not cause a fuss?"

"I don't think so, Potter," Malfoy said. "_We_ booked it first. If anyone's going to clear out, it'll be you."

Harry rolled his eyes; fighting with Malfoy was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was already having enough trouble with Ron and Ginny, who seemed to have agreed to bicker about anything and everything they could. Not to mention, he hadn't been sleeping well. His dreams kept being invaded by an extremely attractive blonde man.

"But we're already in the air." Harry whined.

Malfoy looked at Harry for a moment before hopping onto his broom and flying up to face him. "So are we."

Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle carrying the box that contained the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch. "What are they doing?" he asked indignantly. He was too worn out to think of something more intelligent to say.

"What does it look like?" Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm. Apparently he wasn't sympathetic to Harry's condition.

"But we were here first," Harry protested. He was already sick of arguing, but it was clear Malfoy wasn't going to give in. It seemed like the rest of his team had noticed; they had landed on the ground once again to watch the fight proceed.

"Stop complaining and deal with it, Potter. We're not going anywhere."

Harry was wracking his overly-exhausted brain, trying to figure out a clever retort when he heard a yell. Both he and Malfoy turned to look; Crabbe had dropped his end of the box and a bludger had escaped.

"Come on, morons – catch it already," Malfoy ordered. Then he turned his gaze back to his arch rival, prepared to continue their argument. He didn't see the bludger fly right in his direction. Harry barely had time to shout out a warning before it hit Malfoy in the back and sent him flying off his broom.

Harry wasn't thinking straight. In his somewhat-dazed state of mine, he didn't remember that they were only several feet above the ground. He didn't realize that it would have been so much easier just to fly over and catch his enemy. He just leapt off his broom to try and save the boy.

That didn't go so well. Harry caught Draco and they landed with the latter lying on top of the former. It took a moment for Harry to regain his breath. In that moment, Draco just stared at him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco sat up a bit so that Harry could breath, propping himself up without actually moving off of Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry gasped once he was capable of speech again. "Will you get off me already?"

"Why did you do that?'

Harry looked up at Draco's tone. "I don't know. I'm exhausted and sleep-deprived and I wasn't thinking. Do you mind getting off of me?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, I do mind, actually."

Harry's eyes widened. For the first time he truly noticed the position they were in. Malfoy's body was perfectly aligned with Harry's; hips, chest, shoulders, everything. Their faces were mere inches apart. It was suddenly hard for Harry to breathe again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"What?" was all Harry could think to whisper.

"You heard me," Malfoy said softly. "I'm not moving."

There was a strange glint in his eyes that made Harry's stomach do summersaults. And in continuation with his pattern of not thinking, Harry learned upwards and kissed him.

Draco responded immediately, pushing his body closer against Harry's and running his hands through Harry's black hair. Harry moaned as Draco's lips moved tantalizingly against his.

"Holy shit!"

At the echoing shout, both boys broke apart. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were staring at them, open mouthed and speechless. Malfoy grinned slightly, while Harry turned red. Both of them were panting heavily.

Finally Ron broke the silence. "You know what? I think Quidditch can wait. I'm going to go back to my nice, warm bed and go to sleep. Maybe I'll wake up to find that this was all some twisted nightmare."

All the team members from the two houses turned and followed him without a word. Harry and Draco watched them go silently, and returned their attention to each other the minute they were alone. Needless to say, they didn't get back to their respective Common Rooms for quite some time.


End file.
